Unfortunate RunIns
by hpfan99
Summary: What happens when Casey walks in on Derek in the shower? It happens to effect the world... My first LWD fanfic! Please read and review!


**A/N: Just felt like writing this...**

**This is my first LWD fanfic... It's a one-shot, by the way... Well, I hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Life With Derek'. It belongs to Disney.

* * *

**

Lock the door!

Casey was having a good day. She had gotten an 'A' for her assignment in class, and Sam had complimented her on her outfit. Also, there had been no arguments with Derek, that day. She skipped along to the bathroom to take a shower.

Humming a tune, under her breath, she turned the handle on the bathroom door. It wasn't locked… It must have been her lucky day! For once, Derek wasn't hogging the shower, like he usually did!

Flinging open the door, she strode into the bathroom. Funnily enough, the room was full of steam. Hmm, maybe someone had taken a shower a few minutes ago. She looked, quickly in the mirror, to see how she looked and gazed straight in front of her. She stopped. Her blue eyes widened.

There in the bathroom, right in front of her, stood her 'darling' stepbrother, Derek.

Not only that, but he wasn't wearing any clothes… or underwear, either. The stupid prat was naked. He was naked as the day he was born!

It took exactly ten seconds for Casey to realize this. First, she stood as still as a statue, staring. For ten seconds, she stood, staring at the sight in front of her in disbelief. Her already wide eyes, stretched wider into an impossible size. Her jaw dropped open, and her mouth stretched out into the perfect 'O' shape.

She screamed.

She screamed louder than she had ever done in her life. She screamed, deafening the poor naked boy in front of her. Derek could have sworn he heard a window crack.

It was just plain lucky that no one else was home, otherwise, they would have dropped dead from sound of Casey's scream.

Derek was pretty sure that the whole of Canada… and the United States… and Asia… and England… and Madagascar… and Australia… and Antarctica heard his stepsister's scream. He was pretty sure that her voice could cause a natural disaster... Or weather change.

Clapping his hands over his ears, Derek shrank onto the floor to cover himself. Casey didn't even seem to notice. She continued staring at the spot where Derek had been standing and (unfortunately for Derek…) continued screeching like a banshee.

Finally, when her voice had run out of the energy to scream, Casey ran to escape the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her, before rushing to her room so that she could bash her head against the wall to get rid of the horrifying image.

In the bathroom, Derek stayed on the floor, as he clutched his ears and moaned in pain. Boy, that girl could scream! Usually, Derek loved to make Casey scream. To make her scream in anger and annoyance was one of his favorite hobbies… besides hockey. Unfortunately for Derek, he just HAD to have the front row seat, of her horrible shrieking performance.

_Ah, well. It wasn't his fault that she walked in on him._… Derek thought, as he dried himself with a towel.

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the evening. The family was eating dinner. It was chicken and fries, Casey's favorite. But for some reason, Casey wasn't even touching her dinner. She was also looking down at her lap, seeming afraid to look up. Nora grew concerned and asked if something was up. Casey just shook her head and excused herself, while she rushed upstairs to her room. She couldn't even look at Derek's face, without being reminded of the horrifying scene that she had to witness. 

About half an hour later, there was a knock on Casey's bedroom door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

To her dismay, Derek just had to walk in.

Casey groaned, as his naked image filled her head again.

"What do you want?" She demanded, rudely.

"Er… Casey? I just want to know there's no hard feelings about that incident in the bathroom…" Derek spoke carefully, as if he was afraid to be screamed at again.

Casey merely looked at him. Then, her eyes burned. Then fury radiated from her. Derek quickly covered his ears. He didn't want to become deaf at such young age…

"No hard feelings? NO HARD FEELINGS?" Casey screamed.

Immediately, Derek was thankful that he had covered his ears. Even though he could still hear her screaming through his covered ears, it wouldn't damage his ears as much.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY NO HARD FEELINGS? THANKS TO YOUR STUPID HABIT OF LEAVING THE BATHROOM DOOR UNLOCKED, I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

Derek was amazed that she could still scream that loud, even after she practically screeched her guts out, earlier that day.

"I- I… erm…" Derek stuttered. Then he smirked. Some of his confidence was coming back to him. "Oh, Casey, Casey, Casey. We both know you enjoyed the show!"

Her furious expression turned into a confused one. "Huh?"

"We both know you liked seeing me naked. I bet you walked in on purpose." Derek commented, flashing his trademark smirk at her.

Her face reached boiling point. "YOU ARE _SICK_! SICK AND PERVERTED! _BEYOND_ PERVERTED! YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! I DID NOT LIKE SEEING YOU… N-N-NAKED!" She couldn't even bring herself to say the word, 'naked' without remembering the flashbacks of the unfortunate incident.

"Oh, Casey… I know you liked seeing me naked! You wouldn't? All the girls in school would kill to see me naked." Derek smirked.

Casey cracked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screaming for the whole world to hear, she grabbed Derek, painfully, by the ear, and pulled him towards the door. She shoved him out of the room (which Derek was thankful for, since he hadn't been expecting that scream, and now he was half deaf).

"GET OUT!" Casey screeched.

She slammed the door shut, in his face.

"AND STAY OUT!"

For the first time, Derek retreated to his room, in fear.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review and tell me! I don't mind criticism... Do you think I should do another chapter where Derek walks in on Casey?**


End file.
